Meeting An Old Friend
by Hanyuu-Bunny
Summary: Did he just kiss me and leave?I don't even know his name...he's so cute. I think I love him.
1. Being Lost Equals Love?

**Sasori's P.O.V 10 yrs old**

I saw this other girl that looked about my was cute. She had Short indigo hair going down her back. She also had a little blushed at the sight of me.I smiled. She looked lost. " Can I help you? I asked sounding adorable." Y-yes please! I-i'm sorta lost. " she told me sweetly. " I can see that. " I jumped off a rock. We were somewhere far in the park,which lead to a was a way for me to easily slip to Konoha from Suna." I'll help you back to the park ok? " " O-ok! " She told me blushing and smiling.

**Hinata's P.O.V 10 yrs old**

He was really cute.I couldn't help but stare and had red hair and his eyes were a very light skin wasn't as pale as mine it was a little bit darker. Only a little a while of walking through what seems like the woods, we started to hold hands. I blushed the whole way.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

Aw. Were almost there.I don't want my perfect moment to end. Not now, not ever. ? Wait-" Ow..." I mumbled as we both fell. She tripped and we both fell from holding hands.I don't know how but i ended up on top of her. " Ca-can you get off of me! " she squeaked. "Not until you tell me your name." I told her. Then I kissed her on the cheek. " M-my na-names hi-Hinata Hyuu-hyuuga."I kissed her on the cheek again. " Say it without stuttering now, this is your last chance." She was blushing like crazy now. " My name is Hinata Hyuuga! " This time I kissed her. " There was no need to yell." I told her. Then I ran back home to grandma Chiyo.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Did he just kiss me and leave?I don't even know his name...he's so cute. I think I love him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**HinaofAkatsuki:A short chapter but still**

**Deidara: PRESS THAT GREEN BUTTON OR I WILL GET KAKUZU TO FIND YOUR WALLET!**

**Hidan: No one cares he she**

**Sasori: I think it's better to say She Man**

**Deidara: ( crys anime tears)**


	2. Bounty Meet Akatsuki

**Hinata's P.O.V 12 yrs old**

**Dear Diary,**

**I really miss him. Even though I still don't know his name. He's still cute to me, I can remeber how hot his voice sounds I just say a boy sounded hot!? Oh Diary, I think I'm going crazy! I've never said anything like that in my life! Well bye for 's calling me.**

**Love Always,**

**Hinata**

**Sasori's P.O.V 12 yrs old**

Everyday I miss her. She's my best friend, next to Deidara. After a week of seeing her and playing around ( and a couple of kisses ) I had to move. I had to move further into Suna. I never even told her my name. And I regret the fact I didn't." Sasori! Come here someone's here to meet you! " I heard my grandmother call me from dowstairs.I walked calmly down stairs un amused with anything but seeing either Deidara, or Hinata. I bet that will never happen anyways.

**Hinata's P.O.V **

Where am I? This blindfold is very uncomftorable. I wish father would just take it off already. What is this stupid surprise anyways?Then I felt someone taking off the blindfold. FINALLY! There he front of me. I suddenly fainted.

**Sasori's P.O.V **

She's here? How-why-uh?

**Chiyo's P.O.V**

Then I saw my confident, in love grandson faint. I giggled. Sasori's got a girlfriend! Then i started laughing louder. " Um are you ok? " Hinata's father Hiashi asked. " Oh, no I'm fine. Just laughing at the fact my grandson has a girlfriend! " Then Hiashi fainted." Hiashi? Hiashi-sama? " I looked ! No one's here! Then I started poking Hiashi's arm.

**Sasori's P.O.V **

Huh? Where am I? I looked around the room still tired. Oh it's just my room. Who's that on the floor? I blushed. Hinata-chan! I ran up to her smiling." Hinata-chan!Hinata-chan! Your here! Your here! " I screamed in her ear. Then I heard her wake up. " Huh? W-wait! " I stopped hugging her." What is it? " I asked confused." I- I still don't know your name. " She told me sadly. " O-oh. My names Sasori, Hinata-chan! " I said happily hugging her again. I heard her giggle. I blushed. " Do you...want to go to the park? " I asked still blushing a light red." Mmmhmm! " I felt her nod. For a minute we stayed like that. I kept my head resting on her shoulder, and my arms around her. " Can we go now? " she asked sweetly. I stood up. " Sure. " I grabbed her hand, ran out my door, ran past grandma downstairs, and left the house.

**Chiyo's P.O.V**

" I told you! " I sang to Hiashi. He looked like he was going to faint again, but didn't. " Well it would'nt matter if they were together or the Akatsuki wants Me and you dead. It's either us or the lovely little couple. If you die, who will take care of Sasori? If I die there will be no one to take care of the two after a little while. " I got serious. " What do you mean after a little while? " " I mean that the Hyuuga family has this disease that only affects us. Most of them are already dead." " Well I do know a couple of people who can- " I heard a knock at the door.I opened the door. A hand slapped me _HARD_ and i fell on the floor." If you want to live, i think you shold hand the kids over. " I heard a cold voice tell me. " There not h-here! " I yelled. " Well then." A man in a black cloak came up to me. Then his hand turned kinda black, then he hit me with all his power. All i saw next was black.

**Sasori's P.O.V **

I stopped running. What just happened? My head hurts.

**Hiashi's P.O.V**

" I'll make alot of money off of you two. " I heard the cold voice creep into the dining room where I was frozen. I heard a snap then a hand caught my neck. The body was to far from the hand for him to do that! " H-how can you d-do that? " I asked my voice crackling. " I am Kakuzu, and you are my further questions. " I heard another quick snap. Gah! My neck!

**Sasori's P.O.V **

At first Hinata was worried about me, then she looked like she was going to cry. " What's wrong? " I ask my hand on my head. " Something bad is happening..." she whispered.


	3. Our Home

**Hinata: Why does my dad die?**

**Sasori: Yeah, why my grandma too?**

**HinaofAkatsuki: IF YOU GUYS WANT TO BE TOGETHER GO WITH THE SCRIPT!**

**Kakuzu: I wuv da script!**

**Sasori: Ok fine but Hinata of The Akatsuki does not own anything but the story**

**Hinata: Sasori-kun your blushing**

**Sasori: o.O**

**Sasori's P.O.V**

We ran straight back to my house, only to find blood everywhere. " W-what happened? " I asked confused and hurt. " Father! Father..." Hinata paniced but soon gave up.I fell on my knees." Sasori-kun? " Hinata asked worried close to tears.I started to cry. She started to cry too. Soon we were in my room, hugging. " Hinata-chan? " I said. " H-hai? " she answered. " C-can I stay at your h-house? " I asked still crying.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I blushed. Us all alone at my house? " O-ok Sasori-kun! " I whispered happily.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I was turning red. After all Hinata did tell me it was only her and her father at their house, ever since her sister died from a disease. So me and Hinata will be alone. Together.

After a little while we were walking through the meadow again holding hands. This reminds me so much of my first kiss...

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I actually stared at him the whole 's so cute! I just hope nothing bad happens at home..." Is there something wrong Hinata-chan? " he asked. I blushed from embarresment. " O-oh n-no Sasori-kun, I'm fine. " " Ok. " he smiled. This time I turned around and blushed. Can't there be one time I can't blush at his hotness? Did I just- Nevermind.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

After fifteen minutes or so, we reached her house.I've been here before, but just for a couple of hours." Sasori-kun." she called. " Yes? " " Father has the keys. " I was in shock but annoyed at the same time." Ok Hinata-chan. " I said angrily. Then she let go of my hand scared." I'm sorry Hinata-chan! I didn't mean to scare you! " I tried to get her like me again. " I-it's ok." She put her head down sadly.I suddenly got mad. Nothing good is happeneing anymore! I was so upset that I punched the door down. Woah. Didn't mean to do that." Sasori-kun! " Hinata grabbed onto me smiling. " You did it Sasori-kun!! " I smiled." It was because of you. " I said with a evil grin. She stopped hugging me then backed away. I laughed." Come on." Then she grabbed onto my hand again and we walked inside.

In a few seconds she let go of my hand and fainted. I caught her before she hit the ground." Hina-chan. " I smiled.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

When I woke up, I was kinda warm. I also felt like someone was holding me... Oh crap, I forgot Sasori-kun was here. Maybe I should pretend like I'm asleep still so we can stay like this." Hina-chan I know your awake. " he told me. " How did you know? " I asked completely confused because I didn't move at all." I just know. " he said. AWKWARD.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I know she was thinking I'm weird but still. I know my Hinata-chan.


	4. The Cold

**Hinata's P.O.V**

" Sasori-kun..." he sat me on the bed." Yeah? " he asked holding my hands on the bed. I blushed bright red. " C-can you let m-me go first? " He backed up and let my hands go. I couldn't talk anymore. All I could do is look at him. After a little while we started kissing. Then he stopped and ran downstairs. I heard the door lock, then he came back upstairs and locked that too. " Sasori-kun w-why did you just do that? " He looked sad. " I-I'm scared something bad might happen to us now. I'm not going to risk that. " he told me. I hugged him. " I don't want it to happen either. " Then we looked up eachother again and started making-out. A couple hours later we fell asleep in my bed.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

All I could dream about is being with her all night. Until I felt someone hug me. I opened my eyes. It was still late at night, I could hardly see anything.I looked down and saw Hinata shivering from the cold. It wasn't cold to me but, the window was opened so. I got up and tried to close the window. It won't move! S-so cold. I soon gave up and hugged Hinata. " Sasori-kun it's so c-cold. " she said half asleep. " I-I know Hinata. " Hinata moved over a little bit. !!! To close! I let her go and turned around. My blush was a little glow. She hugged my back. AGAIN? I took her hands off of me. " S-Sasori-kun!!! " " I know! I'm cold too! Didn't you realize we were to close? " I blushed again. " I-I know but still... w-wouldn't you rather be close, then c-cold? " she asked. I turned red. " O-ok..." I faced her again. She immediately hugged me. After a few minutes I saw her asleep. Crap. I'm still thinking about how close this is...

The next morning I woke up lonely. Where's Hina-chan!I looked around the room. Where is she! I ran downstairs only to find her in the living room watching T.V. I sighed. At least she's ok. I smiled. " Morning Hina-chan! " I saw her blush." G-good morning Sasori-kun..."

**Hinata's P.O.V**

Maybe it was bad for us to be that close last night... " Hinata what's wrong. " I looked up to see Sasori. We were so close that we could kiss. " S-sasori-kun c- " Then he kissed me. After a couple of minutes of french kissing ( with tongue ) we stopped.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

Crap I shouldn't have done that! Now she's gonna faint! It could be cool if I counted it down. 3-2-1. I saw her faint at one.I never thought that would work.


	5. Scarynesssssss

**Hinata of The Aktasuki: I do-**

**Kin:_ Does not_ and _Doesn't _need to own naruto!**

**Hinata of The Akatsuki: YOU DON'T KNOW MY NEEDS!**

**Kin: Yeah that's nice**

**

* * *

****Sasori's P.O.V**

When Hinata woke up she looked at me and smiled. Then her smile faded. Hm? " What's wrong? " I asked. She ran out of her room. In a couple of minutes she was back with scissors. " HINATA! " I yelled scared of her. She cut a peice of my hair and put it in a jar. " WHERE DID YOU GET THAT, AND WHY DID YOU JUST CUT MY HAIR!!!! " She picked up the jar and put it in my face. " Somewhere, and I'm bored. "She looked as blank as Itachi and Sasuke mixed together. STUPID JAR! YOUR BLOCKING HOW HER FACE LOOKS! I smacked the jar and it fell out of Hinata's hands. In a couple of seconds it fell to the floor and broke. Then we had a Sakura and Naruto moment.

" SASORI YOU WILL _DIE!!!! _"I got up from her bed and ran for dear life. SHE'S GONNA KILL ME JUST BECAUSE I BROKE A JAR WITH _MY _HAIR IN IT? " COME BACK HERE MY SASORWI! " I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. She kicked the door over twenty times while my back was on the door. _OW OW OW! CAN YOU KICK ANY HARDER? _Then the door busted open. All I could see was her face and a flash of lightning. HOW DID THAT GET THERE ANYWAYS?I got up and fell on the floor. The only thing I could do was crawl. She grabbed my neck and started puching me. " _DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN AKASUNA NO SASORI!!!_ " She let go of me head and skipped out of the room happily. What the heck just happened? ....I shrugged and walked out of the room with a blank face. I'll just ask her when she's normal again. If she's normal again... A flash of lightnig apeared again. WHO'S DOING THAT!!!

* * *

**Hinata of The Akatsuki: That sounds like me and Neko-Pire combined**

**Everyone: No really?**

**Hinata of The Akatsuki: YESH REALLY! *pouty face***

**Sasori: Who was doing that lightning thingy anyway-**

**Deidara: REVIEW!**


	6. The Mouse

**Midnight-Bunny:I have finally done it! I updated! Well, I know there is a lot of Point of view switches, next time i'll try my best not to have that though!**

_** The Mouse.**_

**Regular P.o.v**

Later on that week Sasori and Hinata were happily together. Every once in a while they would run out of something (specifically cheese and cereal) and she would have a tantrum. Stressed out Sasori would soon run into his position and go into the only safe place he could find, the closet. Even though the closet would be dark and scary at night, Sasori would at least try to deal with the constant lighting and Hinata's screams about how much she's gonna kill him.

* * *

One time in everyone's life, they must do the retarded. For Sasori, the retarded thing was trying to calm Hinata down. He decided if he wanted to grow up, he had to face his fears!

**Sasori's P.o.v**

I tip-toed quietly and tried my best not to squeak as I walked down the stairs. Hinata would destroy me if she heard. _Tip-__...tip...tip...ti-__CREAK__._ DANG IT! I looked down the stairs to see Hinata calmly laying on the floor... I don't trust her. " HINATA! " I ran up to her motionless body and wait. Slowly ever so slowly I bend down to look at her face in the dark room. "AHHHHHH! " I scream as loud as I could as she pulls me down to my death...

**Hinata's P.o.v**

Sasori is so loud that my ears are about to bleed. I try my best not to laugh as he screams like a girl. I fail completely though. " I got you! I got you! " I sing-song. Even if we're in the dark living room, I still can see the red on his face. " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! " I laughed as he yelled at me. " It was pretty entertaining. " How did you not realize that every once in a while I plan how to bother you? " He stares blankly at me and we sit up. " I never noticed. " I play in his hair happily. " Well there's nothing better to do anyways. We're both all alone in a broing old house. " He smiles at me. " Stop acting all sad- " He slowly put my head up.(Tamaki style! XD) " It's going to be alright. "

**Sasori's P.o.v**

Her face goes completely red as I pull it closer to mine. It's fun to watch her go insane over nothing.I let go of her and stand up. " Well! I might as well go make something to eat. " I walk off dancing and whistling like a happy retard. (a.k.a tobi )

**Hinata's P.o.v**

…..This is the meanest thing ever. I pout. Why would he just do that to me! It's not like I deserved payback...yet. I get up and run towards the kitchen. " Sasori! " When I find him I see him in the fridge eating ice cream. " That's not dinner. " I tell him. He smiles. " To _you_ it's not. " I steal the bowl in his hand and put it back where he found it. " Make some real food and you can have this afterwords. " I say looking for something I can eat. When I turn back around, I see him watching me. " What? "

**Sasori's P.o.v**

I glare as she goes back in the fridge. I don't move when she turns back around. " What? " My eye twitches a little before I say something. " I hate you. " At first she smiles. Which scares me deeply. Then she laughs a little and puts her hand on my shoulder. " Shut up please. " She turned back around and stared into the fridge. I walk off dancing again. " Naw, I'm good! " I yell behind me. " WELL YOU SHOULDN'T BE! " She yells back. I laugh at her. _Payback._

* * *

In like an hour or so, Hinata screams at the top of her lungs. " SASORI GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE I MADE FOOD! " For a second, I calmly put down the paper I was drawing on, took a step towards the door, and ran out like a maniac. I was so hungry, I thought I was going to die.

**Hinata's P.o.v**

Even though Sasori acts like an idiot 75% of the time, he sure is a great friend to hang out with. " Even though you said your were going to make some food and lied, I still made something for you. " I tell him with a smile. The lights are on now, so I can see his face better. He's happy as cheese right now, and that makes me happy. I guess the best way to a guy's heart _is_ his stomach...That's so dumb. For a second he stops smiling. " What are you thinking about? " I look around nervously. " …...Nothing? " I get scared when he puts down his forks. " Hinata your acting suspicious-erish. " I force myslef to laugh. " Naw! Now why would you think that? " I don't give him time to answer as I put food on his plate. " Oh well it doesn't matter! How about some dinner? " He shrugs and eats quietly. I sit across from him and smile as I watch him eat. Idiot. " What? " " NOTHING! Nothing! " IS HE IN MY HEAD? I look back at him and he looks scared again. " Hinata? " I stop my fork half way. " Hmm? " He puts his head down and taps on the table. " Remember that time when you tried to kill me? " I laugh and remember that night. " Yeah, why? " He almost chokes on his food. " Why? " I jump. " Oh! Why? Because I wanted to see you scream in fear. " He gives me this weird look that encourages me to smile even more. " What is wrong with you? " I growl. " Why do you want to know? " He gives me that weird look again. " No reason...no reason. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. " I smile again. " OKAY! "

**Sasori's P.o.v**

For the rest of the time we were eating it was in complete silence. It was so quiet, that you can hear the mouse that was hidden in the house eating Hinata's was pretty funny really, every time you heard the mouse squeak, Hinata's eye would twitch a little. Keeping me amused throughout the uncomfortable silence. After a while I couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh. " Hinata? You alright? " She put her head up and looked at me. Her long hair covered her shoulders as she spoke. (just like in shippuden)" Ye-yes -_SQUEAK_- I'm fine... " I put down my fork and look at my empty plate. " Let me help you. " I say, and get up to help her upstairs. She tries to complain but I won't let her. " Your going to go upstairs and take a nice calm bath as I watch my show down here. Don't worry about the mouse, he'll be long dead before you leave the bathroom. Okay? " She turns around and let's go of my hand.

**Hinata's P.o.v**

I hug Sasori. Like I said before. He may be an idiot 75% of the time, but he's still a great friend. " I would never kill a mouse for you. " I look up at him and he's blushing. "Y-yeah that's great. Now can you let go of me? " I let go of him and hold onto his hand. "Thank you Sasori. " He pats my head.( Satoshi! ) " Your welcome.. " I let go of him and run upstairs.

**Sasori's P.o.v**

This is not fun... isn't she suppose to be the shy one? Why is it me this time? " Because! " I look up at the ceiling where Hinata's room would be. WHAT THE FREAK? HOW DID SHE HEAR MY THOUGHTS? I hear her footsteps by the stairs. " Because I got it like that. " I sit in fear and silence for a second...-wait. Why don't I got it like that? " BECAUSE! " …..I think I should go kill that mouse now. ….Yeah I really should kill that mouse.

After a while I change into my mouse killing suit. I have a bright orange cone on the top of my head, with a brown coat, and my weapon: the broom. I go into the kitchen corner where the mouse was last. It senses something and comes out of it's little hole. I stare down as the little beast looks up at me. It's like it's trying to tell me to not kill it. Like it's innocent. " Well you must know this...whatever you're trying to tell me won't work. BECAUSE I DON'T SPEAK MOUSE! " I yell as I swing the broom at it, missing hopelessly. Even though I tried my best, it still didn't work. " COME BACK HERE! I PROMISED HINATA-CHA- " I stop dead in my tracks as I see Hinata giving me this weird face while holding a glass. I smiled at her. " Hiya! " She looks down at the floor, then back at me. "...You _still_ haven't caught it yet? " I scratch my head nervously. " Do you know how long it takes to get in this coat? It's huge! " She puts the glass down on the table and I look at her feet. I realize that she was barefoot. Oh crap...the mouse is still running around in here. " What is wrong with- " She couldn't finish her sentence when the mouse came across her feet. " DIIIIEEE! "I say as I grab my broom again and run around trying to kill it. -SQUEAK-!

**Hinata's P.o.v**

I try not to scream at the top of my lungs when the mouse ran across my feet. Why didn't I think of putting something on my feet? I look at my crazy,idiotic, friend grabbing his so called ' weapon ' and try to kill the mouse. Each time he put the broom down though, he missed. ….Why is the most adorable person I know retarded? I sighed and sat on the table. I thought after five minutes of doing nothing, he would finally give up, but he didn't! -SQUEAK!- I turn y head towards him. "...Sasori? " When I look at him, he's panting like a dog still holding the broom to the floor. " It...it's dead. " I get off the table and walk towards him. " How do you know? " He waves his hand to tell me to come here. When I get there, I regret asking my question. "...Ew. " He lets go of the broom and laughs. " Shut up and help me out of this coat. " I smile and pull down the zipper on the unnecessary coat he was wearing. It took a while, but I got him out of it. After having a nice time with his coat issues, we realized that something stunk. **BAD.** We both look at the brown spot next to us and I walk away. " Hey! Where are you going! " Sasori asked confused. " Oh. " I point at him. " You were the one that said he was going to take care of the mouse for me. That includes cleaning you know. " I could tell by his expression that he was pissed. Oh well.

**Sasori's P.o.v**

This requires some pay back...Now what should I do to the naughty person that Is living with me? Lock her outside of her room so she can sit in the cold? Ignore her for the rest of the week? Talk about the color orange?(I hate the color orange. XD) ...No...those are too easy. She'll just throw another tantrum. Maybe I can steal something that she uses a lot and hide it!...I frown. Naw, she'll kill me. I'll just do one of the first three. As I throw the mouse out the window I start to remember something. I DIDN'T WATCH MY SHOOWWW! I fall to the ground and the cone (still on his head) flips and falls on me in the worst place possible. " I DID NOT DESERVE THIS! " I hear footsteps as Hinata comes back into the kitchen and grabs her glass. " Yeah you did. " " DO NOT TALK THAT WAY TO YOUR HERO! "

I still have my head down as she gasps sarcastically. " I'm so sorry! I'll respect you more cone man! "

I frown even more as she said that. " NOT FUNNY. "

* * *

**Midnight-Bunny: This is the longest I've ever written something. YAY! Well anyways. I have some-**

**Sasori: Should Deidara be in the story?**

**Midnight-Bunny:...I wasn't done.**

**Sasori: Do you think I care?**

**Midnight-Bunny: You should.**

**Sasori: Well I don't. :)**

**Hinata: Don't be so mean Sasori!**

**Sasori:...Well the next question is what should I do to Hinata next time? ..._hopefully something fun._**

**Midnight-Bunny: Review!**


End file.
